1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, and, more particularly, to a multi-configuration dual purpose exercise chair system for providing at least strength and flexibility training as well as office and desk chair functionality and method for operating same.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists today a wide range of exercise devices designed for home and/or gym use for providing resistance training of various muscles. Typically, such exercise apparatus for resistance training comprise heavy equipment such as weightlifting benches, circuit training machines, and the like, situated in a stationary position and not intended to be mobile during use.
While many exercise machines may be helpful in developing overall physical fitness in general, the positive benefits from such machines can only be attained through their regular usage. Convenience is an oft cited factor in determining whether a user actually utilizes an exercise device on a consistent basis to perform the exercises. In the home environment, space requirements often preclude the ability to have exercise/strength training equipment at home. Accessing gym equipment requires a membership fee and additional time spent commuting to and from the gym.
Indeed, the majority of the day for many people is often spent in a sitting position, e.g., at work in an office environment. When breaks are taken, any physical activity is often limited to mild aerobic activity such as walking, e.g., to and from lunch, or taking the stairs. Even if a person is a member of a gym, the inconvenience of traveling, changing clothes, etc. as well as time limits on breaks during work hours and unexpected schedule changes often precludes the person from attending the gym on a regular basis.
When a person is at home, the demands of attending to personal and family activities often results in the person skipping exercising due to lack of time. For many working people, free time often arises only on weekends and thus the typical working person manages to find time to exercise only on a sporadic and infrequent basis.
It is often a goal of many exercisers to incorporate resistance training in their workouts to improve strength and muscle development. However, strength training often requires access to specialized exercise and training equipment, which is often difficult to do on a consistent basis for many people for many of the reasons mentioned above.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for efficiently and effectively providing resistance training and exercise for a user in a manner which optimizes convenience and maximizes the likelihood for regular use by a user.